All Things Change, And We Change With Them
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Chun is looking for her cousin Lien. Returning a hair pin, Shurei and Seiran reunite her with Lien. Chun helps Shurei deal with the Sa clan.
1. Chapter 1

Shurei looked on as she sewed with ease of a koi swimming in water.

It would be nice, to have one last visit...as she might not be back for several months.

With Huan's fate decided, she needed to head to Kinka tomorrow. And talk to Eigeatsu and Ensei. They had to see if Kokojun could forgive his elder brother.

If they couldn't...just what could be done? She didn't want to be in a feud with the Sa clan.

Still, if things couldn't be settled, they could settle here...it would be nice to have Lien nearby. But she could understand why Seiran wouldn't be too thrilled.

A dinner party was planned as she wanted to say good-bye to her family and friends in a few hours. Still, she would miss them.

The only thing she was worried about was how her house would survive. Her father had his own duties...but it should be okay. He could handle things; just as had he had done before.

Smiling, she looked on. It had been nice to be home, but now she had to get back to work.

Satisfied, she looked down. His outfit was ready.

With a red sash and red section at the top of his clothes….she had wanted to get this done before they left.

"My lady…."

"Oh Seiran…here!"

In his robe, Seiran looked over his garment and saw that red had replaced the brown...and he saw a matching sash nearby.

"But…what did you change the colors?" he asked as she walked over.

"Because I want you to truly feel like part of the Hong clan. You may not have the name...but I think of you as my brother."

Seiran looked down, touched as he looked at his outfit.

"Thank you my lady."

* * *

"Seiran, are you happy with your life? Don't you ever wish you were free to do what you wanted?" she asked as she swept.

"I've been happy since your father took me in. This is what I want to do."

"But...it just doesn't seem fair. You never seem to have the chance to do anything for yourself."

"I'm content with my life the way it is."

* * *

Chun Anai looked on her loose pale golden green hair danced in the wind. Dark purple gray eyes looked on. She was no legendary beauty, but her looks had gotten men to notice her on occasion. She had been told she had an honest face...not pretty exactly, but pleasant to look at.

Her robe was a pale greenish blue; with the trim and sash a pale violet.

Slightly tired, she looked around. Another town...perhaps her search would finally end. If not, she had to keep looking.

"Please, let me find her..." she asked, as he began to walk, using her cane. A few people stared, but she didn't notice. She had been using a cane for over ten years.

* * *

Shurei frowned.

"It's missing...one of the hair pins Ryuki gave me."

"The flower bud ?"

"No, the ones he gave me when I first stayed at the palace."

"Any idea where it might be?"

"No...I've been cleaning everywhere...I wanted to make sure I would wear them tonight...aw man! I'll never find it!"

"We'll look for it before we leave tomorrow."

"We don't have time. We have to get an early start...I'll ask father to keep an eye out for it. I'm sure it'll turn up."

* * *

The Hong household was full. All of her aunts and uncles, as well, as Koyu and Shuei, and Kijin and Huan. Even Ryuki had come.

"So you leave tomorrow?" Koyu asked.

"Yes, I need to head back."

"We'll miss you..." Yuri said, with a sad smile.

"Shurei...if you ever need something made or repaired...just let me know. You've been very kind to me" Huan said.

"Thank you, but you're the one who proved yourself."

"I still can't believe I threw mud at him... and now I'm his wife."

"You mean that actually happened? I thought it was just gossip" Koyu mused.

"No, she actually threw mud at me" Kijin said, his voice muffled by his mask.

"Um, why don't we help with the meal?" Huan asked, with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Yes, I'm sure the men can survive without for a little bit...Koyu, keep him out of trouble" Yuri said.

"Me?" Reishin asked innocently.

Yuri flicked him on the nose.

* * *

"I'll begin to oversee the room as it's remodeled... but I'm not sure..." Huan said.

"About what?" Zhao asked.

"Many in town need money...I just don't know who might need the donation more."

"Hard to say..." Yuri said, looking thoughtful.

* * *

Chun looked on as the sun was setting.

She had been trying to find a place to sleep for the night...how had she ended up here?

Looking over, something caught her eye...what was it?

On the ground was an expensive looking hair pin. What would such valuable object be doing outside? Someone must've lost it.

Nodding, she put the pin in her mouth and slowly managed to push her way past the gate using her hand and the weight of her body. Inside, she looked on as she could see lights and smell food.

* * *

The men chatted, as they waited for dinner to cook. Delicious smells were coming from the kitchen.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Reishin asked.

"No, why?" Seiran asked.

"Off in the distance...someone's coming."

The group looked over as they saw a shadowy figure.

"I'll deal with this...please stay here" Seiran said, as he got up.

"Take a lantern at least" Koyu said.

"Oh, and better hurry back. We might not save anything for you; if the food is as good as it smells" Shuei said with a smirk.

* * *

Chun wondered how she could get the hairpin back and sneak out. It was clear that she would interrupt something...maybe a party. Perhaps she could set the pin somewhere where it was sure to be noticed.

Looking on, she saw how...plain the grounds looked. And many things needed to be fixed as well. Broken roof tiles, holes in the wall...she was surprised that it didn't look well maintained.

Well, appearances could be deceiving...she was living proof. People assumed that just because she used a cane, she was useless. Very few gave her a chance. And she may use a cane, but she just did things differently and a bit slower.

As she got closer, it was so hard to ignore the smells...or the fact that she'd least eaten hours ago.

Still, she would just see if she could work in exchange for food later on. Since she didn't have money, it seemed reasonable that she could find food back in town.

After blinking, she saw figure with a sword was blocking her path. It was as if she had jumped out from the shadows.

Startled, and weak from hunger, she lost her balance as she fell. But she kept a firm grasp on the hairpin. Her cane could take some damage, but she didn't want to cause any damage to the hair pin.

"Who are you ?" a man demanded.

"I am… Chun Anai …I have...to return a hair pin to a woman who lost it."

* * *

Seiran stared in shock.

The woman ...she looked gentle and pretty like a butterfly...and used a cane? There was no way she could be a threat.

"Forgive me..." he said, as he let the lantern reveal his face.

"No, I did come uninvited" she said.

"Allow me to assist you" he said, holding out his hand.

The woman shook her head. She held out the object in her hand.

"Give this back to the woman who lost it. I found it outside."

Surprised, he took Shurei's hair pin. He recalled that she had gone to check on something at the gates earlier and had run from a mouse.

Looking over, the woman used her cane and stood up. She slowly began to head back.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" he asked. He doubted Shurei would mind. In fact, she would want to thank this woman personally.

The woman stopped and glanced back at him. She had beautiful eyes...

"I do not wish to be a bother."

"Please, it's the least I can do...and the owner of this hair pin will want to thank you personally."

"No..."

That was when the woman's stomach grumbled...loudly. Seeing her embarrassed expression, he smiled gently.

"It's not bother...please join us."

* * *

Introductions had been given and she sat down. It had been some time since she had had hot rice...or rice at all for that matter.

Still, she couldn't look at anyone. She had no hairpin of her own, and her clothes...she was even a bit dirty from walking around all day.

"Chun?" Shurei asked.

She looked up shyly...they had been kind, but she felt...like she was out of place.

"Thank you, Ryuki gave this to me shortly after we met" Shurei said. She gave a man with pale brown hair a warm smile.

"Wait...you mean...King Ryuki..." she asked, in shock.

The man across from her gave her calm smile and a nod.

Getting up, she quickly knelt before King Ryuki as fast and as gracefully as she could...despite that fact that she was starving. She set her cane aside.

"Your majesty, do you...can you tell me if you've seen a woman with hair like mine, but darker?"

"You mean Lien?"

She covered her mouth with her rough hand.

"Is she a relation?" Shurei asked.

"She's my cousin...we've never met, but my parents died...and I think she and I are the last ones in our family."

* * *

Seiran stared. The woman...she did look like Lien...

Who was married to a man he really didn't like. Still, had it not been for him, his brother would've died.

"I know her...and I'm actually on my way to see her tomorrow" Shurei said.

Chun looked over.

"Where is she?"

" Kina, and she's fine...she got married not too long ago."

"She's alive..." Chun said as she smiled.

"Seiran, why don't we reunite Lien and Chun? She did return my hairpin after all."

"Miss Hong, it's enough that you invited me to share a meal..."

"No, I insist. Besides, you retuned my hairpin...I would like to show my gratitude by taking you to see your cousin."

"That is a good idea..." Ryuki said with a nod.

Chun smiled as she brushed away the tears of happiness. Her long search would finally end.

Lien, she would soon meet the cousin she had searched for all these years.

* * *

"Just how long have you been looking?" Ryuki asked. He has said that when they were not at the palace, he preferred to be addressed by his name, and not his title.

It sounded odd to disregard formality, but Chun compiled. She swallowed her bite of rice.

"My family and I we're looking for the last four years. After they died, I still wanted to find my kin. Gradually, I learned that Lien and I are possibly the only ones left."

"And where are you from?"

"My family and I ...we used to live in Sa province...but then my mother wanted to find her sister. We just...lived like nomads. Mother was rich, so we didn't need to work, and she taught me how to read and write. She also taught me to sew, cook, and clean. Just because we had money, she wanted to make sure I could take care of myself when I was older. Because of my limp, she planned on leaving me with money, as she knew people would see me as burden. But that money was stolen about a month ago."

"That reminds me; you and Eigeatsu are the governors of Sa province. But with Sakujun being alive, what's going to happen?" Koyu said.

"In order for the clan to get stable, I think that a member of the Sa clan would be more suitable."

The entire table stared in shock.

"You mean you'd be willing to give up your post?" Shuei asked, shocked.

"Yes, but that would still need to be decided by the court."

"Shurei...if that did happen..." Ryuki asked.

"I think...it needs to happen. I'd still need to discuss it with Kokojun. He's head of the family, but by rights, the eldest son should have full authority. And Kokojun wanted to be a governor...and not head of the family. He studied for years."

"If that is what you feel, you and Eigetsu must come with a proposal that would have to be approved...by the entire court" Ryuki said. "You and Eigetsu must have it sighed as well, and both Kokojun and Sakujun must be present for questioning. And Kokojun must pass the exams within the top three to be considered."

* * *

Chun looked on as she ate a sweet bean bun...a really good sweet bean bun.

Shurei had filled her on just what Lien had endured...to hear her parents be murdered...and she loved the man who had once kidnapped her.

"Wow...does she truly love him?"

"She does, and he loves her. Ryuki wanted to reward him for saving his life...he asked only for a wedding to be performed so he could marry the woman he loved."

"She's lucky...I wish I was married to such a devoted man. But most men want woman who can walk normally."

The table stared and she smiled. Well, it was one way to just get this over with.

"What? It's no secret...it happened over ten years ago...I fell into a river when I was playing. My ankle broke when I hit a rock. When my parents found me...they didn't have time to set the bone properly because I had also gotten sick. My father had once been a carpenter, so he made me a cane."

* * *

Chun looked on. If they we're going to be leaving early tomorrow, a bath before bed would be nice.

"Can you give me directions to the bathhouse in town? I'd like to clean up."

"Actually, I wanted to go myself... come with me to the castle. I'm sure no one will mind."

"I'm..." she said, unsure. People often saw her plague. And a bathhouse in town would be fine with her.

"You are my guest."

"I wouldn't mind a bath myself..." Yuri smiled.

* * *

Seiran sat back. The conversation with Shurei had been on his mind for several hours.

It hadn't taken long for everyone to decide to go to the bathhouse. All the men sat back while the women bathed on the other side. It was easy to hear them giggle and chat.

Lord Shoka had declined to join them, and said that something had come up. He'd gone to the archives.

Distracted, he sat back. Finding a wife...

He didn't mind the idea...far from it. He would like to find a woman to share is life with. But what woman would want him? He was the supposed dead prince, had no home of his own...and was completely dependent on others for everything.

"Hey..."

Looking over, he saw Koyu holding out some wine.

"Thanks" he said accepting the cup.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Just...concerned on what might happen when we reach Kinka."

"Any idea what might happen?" Shuei asked.

"If she mentioned that she'd be willing to give up her post...we'll be traveling back with him and Lien...and possibly Kokojun and Shunki as well."

"Oh, you have company then..." Shuei smirked, as he shuddered. To have Sakujun sharing the same house as him again was not something he was looking forward to.

"Do still hate him?" Ryuki asked.

"He saved your life...and while I hate to admit it, I do owe him for that."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as you think. Lien did marry him, and he only asked for a wedding as he reward" Reishin mused.

"Besides, if Chun and Lien are cousins...I don't think they want to get separated ever again. I'm sure she'll end up staying with her cousin in the long run" Ryuki said.

That was when Seiran smiled. He had almost forgotten what he wanted to do. He looked over.

"Forgive me. I wanted to congratulate you on your recent marriage."

Kijin nodded He wasn't wearing a mask, but a piece of cloth covered his face

"I didn't think he'd ever settle down..." Reishin smirked.

"And what about you?" Shuei asked, with an impish smile. "All you do is work...you look so lonely. A man like yourself..." he tested.

"My life is fine that way it is."

"So, you don't want to marry? "

He looked down.

"Very few can understand my dedication to Shurei and Lord Shoka. No to mention I have no home of my own, or a steady income."

"So, do you want to get married?" Koyu asked.

"I don't know. I've just never considered it. But they say all things change, and we change with them."

"True, I didn't think I'd ever find a wife...and I marry a woman who threw mud at me...after she accused me of being a woman" Kijin said casually. His voice sounded muffled, as if he still wore something over his mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chun smiled as she sat back. The hot spring was outside, and it was nice to admire the stars. The hot water soothed her tired muscles.

The baths at the castle were far nicer than anything that she had used. And they were more lavishly decorated.

Content, she closed her eyes. It had been so long since she had enjoyed a high quality bath. Or been able to truly relax and enjoy life.

And she and Lien would at last meet. She would finally have family, and not be alone.

Opening her eyes she gave Shurei a smile.

"Thank you..."

Shurei smiled.

"It's my pleasure."

Chun sat back. Seiran...she couldn't stop thinking about him. There was something about him.

"Tell me, will you stay with Lien?" Shurei asked.

She shrugged.

"Well, seeing that she's married, it doesn't seem right to intrude."

"No, she mentioned how she wanted to find her family. I'm sure she'd be thrilled to have you around."

"Maybe...is Seiran going to be escorting us?"

"You don't need to worry about him."

"Oh, it's not that. He was the first person to...treat me like a lady in a long time. After he startled me, he held out his hand to assist me."

Huan smiled.

"Seiran...he is indeed a very kind man. "

"A very single man as well...a woman would be lucky to have him by her side" Yuri said.

* * *

"Come on..." Shuei smirked. "You must have some woman you like?"

"Um, not really."

"You know, have you even spent the night with a woman?"

Sarian was shocked at the blunt question...and he knew he was blushing.

"I..."

"Oh stop, leave him alone" Koyu said.

"Fine, it's easy to know the answer anyway. He's just as innocent as you" he said, his face flushed, as he was slightly drunk.

Koyu frowned and gave the shogun a good shove.

"Bug off!"

"So demanding...it's actually turn on."

The men frowned.

"No more booze for him..." Reishin muttered.

"So what's the secret..." he said, looking wistful as he looked at Kijin.

"Excuse me?" Kijin responded.

"I want her for my wife...but ignores me..." he whined.

"Is this the booze?" Koyu asked.

"I do what I can to make her notice me...and it doesn't work."

This had the men interested. Just who was this mystery woman Shuei loved? He'd never acted like he wanted to settle down.

"It doesn't last...and I have to pay for it! I want a woman who spends time with me, because she wants to."

"Then tell her how you feel" Reishin said, looking curious.

"No...she'd never believe me. So why bother!"

Seiran frowned, and wasn't sure if it was the booze, or perhaps it was something else. But Koyu seemed to be fed up. The look in his face...

"Look, would you respect a woman who indulged herself with various men? Why would a woman respect you, when you indulge yourself with numerous women?" Koyu snapped.

* * *

Chun frowned as she could hear some sort of ruckus. And it was coming closer.

"Don't you dare! You're naked!"

"Grab him..."

"Ow, that was my foot!"

"Was that Koyu?" Shurei asked.

"Kijin...I hope he's okay..." Huan said.

That was when Shuei appeared. Had it not been for the fence, he would've exposed himself. All the women blushed, unsure of what was going on.

"Ladies, do you think I indulge myself with women?" he asked.

"Get down!" Ryuki said as he stood up. The fence kept him covered.

Shurei blushed as she stared at the exposed skin, and Ryuki blushed, but stared right back.

"You better not corrupt my niece!" Reishin yelled.

"Just get him down..." Kijin said, as Huan stared as he appeared. She stared at her husband's chest and his slender waist.

"Kijin..."

Kijin's covered face looked, over; and the couple stared at one another.

That was when Seiran stood up...and Chun stared. His body was incredible! The broad chest, slim waist...

That was when Kuro and Reishin appeared...and Yuri and Zhao looked on at their husbands.

For a few moments, Chun stared at Seiran. Then she screamed as she realized Seiran was naked. It was her scream that seemed to bring everyone out of it.

"What did I miss?" Koyu asked, coming over.

The men pulled him and Shuei away from the fence.

* * *

Chun couldn't look at Seiran. How could she face him tomorrow?

After apologies, the others had left to head home for the night. But still, she was tempted to walk to Kinka.

Distracted at the memory of his exposed flesh...she walked into a wall and landed on her rear.

"I...are you okay ?" Seiran asked.

"I'm ...fine..." she said, as she scrambled to get up before her could assist her.

"Seiran...what happened?" Shurei asked.

"My lady, I think Shuei had too much to drink...it was how it all started."

Seiran frowned. Shurei had gone to bed, and Lord Shoka was already asleep.

"Really I am sorry."

"It's fine..." Chun said, blushing slightly.

He frowned. It was clear that Chun was still distracted the memory of his exposed skin.

"Can I..."

Chun shook her head.

"It's late and we all need to be in bed."

He nodded. They could talk tomorrow.

"Than goodnight."

Chun nodded and went into her room. The door closed and he walked off.

* * *

Chun looked on. She couldn't seem to sleep.

Seiran...just how could she face him? She hadn't seen him naked, but still...

Shaking her head, it was best to try and forget about this. She'd be reunited with Lien, and say good-bye to Seiran in a few months.

"Besides, what would he see in woman who uses a cane? I'd only be burden..."

She had never felt ashamed of using her cane...but she suddenly felt lonely. Just what man would to marry her? She had no home, money, status...

But with her search about to end, just what would she do with her life? It would take some time to look for a husband. She'd be content to have a child, and a man that would love her for herself.

But still, to find a man who didn't need a maid, or a woman that would bare him children...

"I guess I need to start looking."

Satisfied, she closed her eyes, and smiled.

* * *

Seiran couldn't sleep.

It seems that Shurei had been too distracted by Ryuki to notice him. He couldn't help but chuckle. His brother's persistence would pay off, and he had a feeling that she would marry him eventually.

Still it seemed that Chun had noticed him...not even Shurei had seen him like that. But she hadn't looked away.

The memory of her beautiful bare shoulders...and to know men had probably looked down upon her because she used a cane infuriated him. Had anyone ever hit her? Or maybe seen her as helpless and had taken advantage of her?

As long as traveled with him, no man would look down upon her. Or treat her with anything less than complete respect.

But still, it was clear they needed to talk. Perhaps if he apologized...as he would never make her feel uncomfortable if it could be avoided.

Still, why was he so concerned with her? They barely knew one another.

* * *

Shurei looked on.

The early morning light...it was time. Nearby all of her friends and family had come to see her off.

Wearing make-up, she smiled. Her time at home had come to an end. Shurei was once again a co-governor, and was needed.

As much as she wanted to hug everyone, she couldn't. Not only would it make the parting more painful, but she didn't want to make them worry about her. Besides, they knew how she felt.

"I'm going to miss you all. Thank you."

"You'll be back in a few months" Koyu said.

"Come to dinner when you get back" Huan said.

"I'd love that."

"We'll keep an eye on the house" Yuri said, as she and Zhao glanced at one another and nodded.

"Thank you" Lord Shoka said.

"Father, be careful. Don't push yourself."

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

Shurei nodded. If she didn't leave soon, she'd never leave. It was hard enough to keep from crying.

"Be careful, and please write" Ryuki said, looking pensive.

"Of course, I'll write when we reach Kinka."

Looking over, she could hear Seiran and Chun. It seemed that Chun had made an effort to avoid him.

"Really, I don't need help..." Chun said.

"I..." he said, as the gate began to open.

"Please, just let..."

As soon as the gate opened, Seiran appeared, cradling Chun in his arms.

"I'm okay..."

"I just want to help...it looked like you were about to trip."

"I'm fine, and it's not like I haven't tripped before."

"Um Seiran?"

Chun and Seiran both blushed as they saw they had an audience.

* * *

"How long until we reach Kinka?" she asked as the carriage left.

"Maybe a couple of weeks...I'm sure it'll be easy to locate Lien and Sakujun."

"Just ask if you need help."

"Chun, I don't consider you a servant. You're my guest."

She frowned and shook her head. Her mother had taught her to never take without giving back.

"I can't just sit back...I'm another expense, and I would like to help out."

Shurei smiled.

"I might need some help later on. My main goal is to try and talk with Kokojun. I need to get the whole mess sorted out with the Sa clan. Since you are related to Lien, you can help me with that."

* * *

**Several days later-**

Lien smiled as they took their time walking back. Getting back from the market, they would cook dinner and have Gan Lu tea together as usual. And like always, he held her hand whenever they left the house.

Not going outside until the stars came out wasn't exactly pleasant, but they didn't have choice. They had to keep to the shadows. But still, it was nice to see the night sky.

The days were spent keeping the place clean, playing games, or talking...or him finding ways to make her smile and blush.

Sadly, Sakujun's hair dye had already washed out yesterday. And with money being tight, they couldn't afford anymore. They still needed to be able to buy food. And both of them didn't care for barley.

With a smile, she looked on as he opened the door for her.

The room they lived in had what they needed. The well was outside, as the stove on the corner allowed them to cook their own meals. It was somewhat plain, but it was still a home...or a hovel, as Sakujun called it, as he had killed a bug earlier.

"We don't have enough to pay rent for another month...and if I take a job, it'll put you at risk" she said as she began to light the candles and lanterns for light as he closed the door.

He scoffed, peeved as he set down they food they had just bought.

"When I get my hands on that brother of mine...having us live like this..."

She gave him a glance.

"Honey, he had no choice...after what you did...what would you have done?"

He sat on the bed looking pensive, and she smiled and sat beside him. He held her hands and kissed them.

"I'm sorry. I haven't cared for you properly" he said, as he clasped her hands. Already, they looked rough from work. He helped out, but she refused to sit back and let him do everything.

"I'm just happy to be by your side...my precious Sakujun" she said, as she gave him a kiss on the lips. In two seconds, he took control and deepened the kiss, and she smiled, as he gently lowered her to the bed.

That was when a hiss made them both freeze. She knew it was a snake...and she hated snakes.

"That hole...we forgot to close it..." she said. They had found a hole earlier...made by some rodent.

"Stay here" he said, giving her a wicked smile.

"Better be careful" she said as she swatted his arm.

Smiling wickedly, Sakujun stood on the floor and took out his sword. He began to look under the bed.

Lien blushed as she had been too distracted by his kiss to realize that he had still worn his sword. He'd tease her about that for days.

"Rude thing, interrupting us...it's under the bed."

That was when he began to back up and she gasped as she saw the snake look aggravated. Knowing how defenseless he was to poison, she gulped.

"Just stay on the bed..." he said, as he took out his sword.

Then, he struck and the snake was beheaded. He looked around, making sure they didn't need to worry about more snakes.

Relieved, she leaned on the wall.

"Before I join you in bed, I shall dispose of the snake and repair that hole."

She scowled, as she opened her eyes and saw him giving her a lecherous smirk. He had made it sound like she couldn't keep her hands off him; it was the other way around!

"Maybe I'll lock the door! A night outside would cool you off!"

* * *

Chun smiled as they came to a restaurant.

The last few days had been pleasant. Seiran had stopped acting like she was helpless, and they had begun to work as team whenever possible.

She found herself happier than she had been in years. She had purpose in her life, and knew that ach day brought her closer to Lien. It seemed that things would finally be settled.

But still, with Lien married, it didn't seem right to intrude. And she wanted to look for a husband of her own. Maybe Lien knew someone.

Looking over, she gave sad glance at Seiran. Her feelings for him hadn't changed, but it wasn't possible for a man like him to find her a as a worthy wife.

* * *

Lien looked up from cooking. He had finally come back.

He'd taken a bowl to dispose of the snake, and had just patched up the hole...and had been gone for longer then she expected.

In fact, she had looked outside and had seen him walking toward a pond.

Curious, she had come back inside and had gotten dinner started.

"What were you doing?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I can't believe you went outside! We have to be careful..."

That was when she noted he was holding something behind his back.

"As always, you concern for my safety reminds me how fortunate I am to have claimed you as my wife. "

That was when he pulled out the bowl, which now had an open white lotus in it.

"I found one had opened near the pond. And I thought that you might like a present."

Touched at the gift, she smiled at him.

"Sakujun..."

He smiled and set the bowl on the table.

"Sit. I'll finish dinner. Just prepare Gan Lu tea for us to enjoy with or meal."

* * *

Chun smiled as she ate her meal...and ignored the stares.

"I want to help. Just ask."

Shurei sighed.

"The first thing is to get Kokojun to talk with Sakujun. After that, I need check on the building. And see if Eigetsu would be willing to give up his post."

"Do you really feel Kokojun should become a governor my lady?" Seiran asked.

"Yes, and it'll give the Sa clan a chance to show people that they sincerely want to help out. Besides, Kokojun isn't takes seriously because of his compassion."

"But how will we get them to talk?"

"I'll have to arrange a meeting with Lien and Sakujun as my guests."

* * *

Seiran looked on. They would reach Kinka within a few more days.

The others had retired for the night; he couldn't sleep.

Sakujun, the man had saved his brother. Yet had used people like toys to amuse himself.

Only for Shurei, was he trying to push the past aside. But it wasn't easy. One event couldn't make him forget the evil the man had done.


	3. Chapter 3

He needed to talk with him privately, so he could see for himself if he had truly changed. If he hadn't; he wouldn't let Lien stay with him.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I cannot fully support you until I can be sure that he truly wants to make amends."

* * *

**Several days later-**

Chun looked up.

There was no moon tonight. Curious...almost like a bad omen.

And Seiran seemed to be edgy...like he knew something was going to happen.

"Anything wrong ?" she asked.

"It's nothing; I think it would be better if we tried to find them during the day."

"Seiran, we need to get things settled. Besides, her letter said they only come out a night" Shurei said.

"But how will we recognize them my lady? They will not be expecting us."

"We'll just look. They won't be staying in town, so that'll give us a start."

* * *

Lien smiled as they walked back from the market.

"Honesty, don't get cranky. That man may have looked, but I'm your wife. You are the only man I will make Gan Lu tea for."

"If he looks at you again..." he scowled.

"No, you need to be careful."

That was he grabbed her waist, and glared.

"Someone's in our house."

Lien looked over. The house appeared dark...but the door was wide open.

That was when group of bandits walked out the front door. Nervous, she took a step closer to her husband, and knew she'd have to use her fan.

"Well, and who do we have here?" one man asked, He seemed to be the leader, as his clothes looked to be in much better condition. In the light, she recognized him as the man who had hit on her earlier.

* * *

Seiran looked from the bushes.

They had only managed to hear the confrontation by accident.

Knowing that Lien and Sakujun would have to live in seclusion, they had asked around and had heard of a couple that had come to the area. They were only seen at night.

"You two stay here...I need to go help them."

"Be careful."

"Is that...her ?" Chun said, impressed.

Seiran looked down and saw Lien was fighting back.

"It is. Wait here while I help end that fight."

* * *

Seiran gave Sakujun a cold look as they both sheathed their swords. The man raised an eyebrow.

It hadn't taken long for the men to see that this was a fight they would lose. They had run off, letting them know that they would let the Sa clan know about this.

Beside him, Chun and Lien stared at one another. But Chun bowed...and tears of happiness gently fell down her face.

"I...am Chun Anai...and I...think we're cousins."

With a smile, Lien ran over and hugged her cousin. When Lien pulled back, Sakujun looked over and made eye contact with Chun and bowed politely.

"I'm honored to meet you. My wife had been looking for her kin. And it's nice to see you as well Miss Hong. But I regret I cannot say the same for your ornery bodyguard."

Seiran just narrowed his eyes. Sakujun just glared right back, not intimidated.

"Seiran..." Shurei scolded. "Don't be rude..."

"My lady, I need to talk with him, privately."

Lien looked over as Chun began to stop crying.

"Seiran, he's been good to me. Besides, we can't stay here. They'll be back."

Shurei nodded.

"Pack up; you both are coming back with me. We'll continue onto Sa providence. It's too risky to remain in Kinka."

* * *

Side by side they talked outside as the woman packed up inside.

"I take it you're still angry with me?" Sakujun asked, looking board.

"Why should I have any reason to trust you?"

"Lien trusted me to the point where she accepted my proposal, and I did save King Ryuki. And, I do want to make amends, but my own family wants me dead. What would you do in my situation?"

Serian had to agree he had a valid point. But still...

"Do you honesty expect me to not be suspicious?"

"True, so I won't bother trying to defend myself to you. You can make your own judgments; but if you try and Lien away from me, you will suffer for it."

* * *

Chun smiled as she helped Lien pack.

"I only wish we could be reunited under better circumstances."

"I'm just happy to finally meet you...are we the last ones?" Lien asked.

"Yes...I was in Sa province a few years ago...everyone had passed on."

Lien sighed.

"Do you know...about Sakujun ?"

"Yes, Miss Hong explained things. But you're happy, so I will give you my full support."

Lien smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

The women would ride in the carriage while he would drive. Sakujun would ride with him up front, to help keep an eye out for danger.

"No fighting you two" Shurei warned.

Both Seiran and Sakujun looked at one another but didn't comment.

"Look, I know the two of you...if we don't set the example of pushing the past aside, why should anyone else? Because he saved King Ryuki's life, I see no reason why we shouldn't help him" Shurei said.

"I know there's bad history between you both. But give him a chance. He did risk his life for King Ryuki" Lien said.

Seiran sighed.

"It's not going to be easy, but I can try."

"That's all I want. Use the time to talk" Shurei said.

"Very well my lady."

That was when Chun turned to get into the carriage. Before Seiran could take a step, she turned and shook her head.

"I can do it on my own."

Lien nodded.

"Just get up, so we can get going. It's a few hours before we'll come to another town."

* * *

"You despise me" Sakujun stated casually.

He clenched the reins in his hands, wanting nothing more than to kill the man beside him.

"Hmph, you should just accept that fact that you willingly accepted my help and move on" the man stated, as he sat back.

"Shut up!"

That was when Sakujun gave her a stern glance. All signs of humor were gone.

"Look, I can't change what I did in the past, but I've accepted that I brought my problems upon myself. The only thing I can do, is try and fix things. You did your share if things that you regret, just as I have."

He looked ahead. As much as it annoyed him, the man beside him had a valid point.

"And what will you do if your family won't forgive you?" he asked, with cold look as he looked over.

Sakujun smiled, looking impish.

"At least I'll have tried. And I won't live in a place that puts my lotus in danger. I will simply find a place where we can settle down. And for what it's worth, I apologize for the past."

Seiran's jaw dropped, as Sakujun sat back and pushed some of his hair behind him casually.

"I...thank you."

Sakujun looked over and nodded.

* * *

They sat down to lunch a few days later. Sakujun had offered to pay, in return for all the effort in his behalf.

The past few days had been quite...as they had chosen to stop only to get meal at a restaurant or find an inn to rest.

Looking over, Lien and Shurei looked stunning with cosmetics.

But...well, it had been a good idea, to use Sakujun's looks to their advantage. Wearing make-up, he really did look feminine. But it was still odd, as she had never seen a man wear make-up.

Looking down, she looked at her hands. They looked rough from hard work. But still, she wouldn't mind having nice hands, and wearing make-up herself.

Not that she needed to wear it, but she had liked wearing it. But she couldn't' even afford a hair pin. And her hands...well, she had her health, which is what counted.

That was when she looked up to find the whole table looking at her.

"Um, anything wrong?" she asked.

"Chun, are you okay?" Lien asked.

"Just...thinking about some things."

"If you're...Sakujun and I have talked. Whatever happens, you'd be welcome to live with us."

"I can't intrude like that. Besides..."

"You're family, and it's no trouble" Lien replied, as Sakujun nodded.

The thought of saying good-bye to Seiran made her looked down at her food. She still couldn't seem to stop thinking about him. But he would never be interested in her.

When she looked up Lien and Sakujun were looking at one another. But then, Lien looked at her.

"Is it because you don't want to say goodbye to Seiran?" Lien asked gently.

Chun felt herself blush. She thought that she had hid her feelings, but it hadn't been the case.

Looking over, Seiran was blushing and even sweating slightly. He looked nervous.

"I'm sorry..." she said, feeling guilty at putting him on the spot.

"Chun, I think you two need to talk after dinner" Shurei said, as she gave him a small smile.

"But my lady..." Seiran protested.

"Seiran, you both need to talk."

They ended up under a tree.

"Why me?" he asked. "I have no home of my own, or a steady income. And you know I've dedicated myself to Lady Shurei and her father. I'm willing to die for both of them."

Chun smiled.

"I know that. And I knew that I have nothing to offer, except myself in marriage. And most men want a woman who can walk."

Seiran looked over.

"Miss Anai, the fact that you use cane had nothing to do with it. I don't feel like I have the right to even consider marriage, at least not until I have talked to Shurei. Any woman that I marry will have to share my life."

"You mean..."

"To be honest, I have considered getting married at some point. But I would need to have Miss Hong's permission, and I want to see the situation with the Sa clan resolved first."

"Do you...have a woman that you would feel honored to have as your wife?"

"No, but...I really don't feel that many woman would want a man like myself."

"Forgive me, but why? Your kind, honest and...protect the ones you love."

"Because the woman I marry may not be allowed to travel with me, when I leave. And I also expect for her to respect my dedication to Lord Shoka and Miss Hong. And she would have to help them out, just as I do. I wouldn't want to live anyplace else then with the Hong family, and I don't expect to make a lot of money."

"Any woman would be lucky to share your lifestyle."

He smiled slightly.

"Do you mean the part where she would have to be content living in the Hong household, or knowing that I would never make a lot of money?"

"I mean that part were you protect the people you love. You may get injured, but I don't see you getting killed in battle easily. You'll live a long life, I'm sure of it."

Flattered by her words, he turned, so that she would see him blush.

"Could you really be content, knowing that if I traveled with Shurei, that I might not come back alive?" he asked.

Chun smiled as she finally understood the love that her mother had felt for her father. She knew that this was the man who could make her happy, and who could love her for who she was.

"I'd rather have a single week as your wife, than a lifetime without you."

He didn't say anything and she sighed. Well, at least he knew. And it was relief to tell him after all this time.

"Thank you for your time. I won't bother you again" she said, as she stood up.

As she walked back she smiled. It just wasn't meant to happen...and perhaps her future husband would meet her within a few days. There had to be another man who would fully accept her.

That was when she stopped when she felt him grasp her wrist.

"I can't make any promises, and I can't consider marriage until the situation with the Sa clan is resolved. But if you can wait, I would be honored to court you."

She...she hadn't been so happy since her parents had been alive. Tears fell down her face.

"Thank you."

* * *

From the bushes, the others watched.

"This is spying" Lien said.

"No, we need to make sure they aren't in danger" Sakujun replied calmly.

Shurei sighed.

"He never seems to think of himself...I hope it works out."

"Maybe we should help?" Lien offered.

"No, this is between them. The only thing that will help is getting the thing with the Sa can resolved as soon as possible" Shurei said.

* * *

**Several weeks later-**

Chun looked on.

They had gotten into the city without any incidents. Several days has passed as they had stayed in the empty building.

Korin and Eigetsu had been kind to her, and Eigetsu had agreed to give up his post of needed. He would be content to oversee the building.

"Ready ?" Shurei asked, as she handed her the letter. It had been stamped with the official seal.

Chun looked over and nodded. They had to get a letter to Kokojun. To not attract attention, she had volunteered to deliver the letter personally. They wouldn't suspect a person like her.

"How can you be so calm? If they find out, you'll be seen as an ally, and be imprisoned, or much worse" Lien said with nervous look.

"Because people assume that because I use cane, I can't be a threat. I should be fine."

"You're very brave Miss Anai" Korin said.

"So are you. Miss Hong informed me of your courage" she said with a warm smile.

Korin blushed and looked down, but Eigetsu smiled at her.

"I'm fortunate to have her in my life."

Korin just blushed even harder.

* * *

Following Sakujun's instructions to the Sa residence, she waited as Lady Enki read the note. Kokojun sat by her side.

The place looked exacty as Sakujun had described it. Like it had been built to keep secrets.

"Hmph, they have some nerve. But it would be good to see her again. Tell Miss Hong we will meet her for dinner. I'm sure Shunki will be delighted to join us."

Chun nodded.

"Hm, I wonder...just how do you know Miss Hong" Lady Enki asked.

"Miss Hong was kind enough to give me employment. As you might guess, it's not easy to make a living when you use a cane as I do."

"And just what is your job?"

"I run errands. I just do things a bit slower."

Lady Enki gave her a glance.

* * *

The doors closed, as the two groups stared.

"I thought as much! Miss Hong, you lied in your note!" Lady Enki said with a glare. "How dare you concern yourself in the affairs of the Sa clan!"

Shurei stood up. Chun was impressed how Shurei didn't show any fear.

"I did not lie. Sakujun and his wife Lien are my guests."

Lady Enki and Kokojun stared at Lien, who bowed politely. Shunki looked at Lien, curious.

"Husband, if he's married..." Shunki said.

Kokojun looked over.

"Brother, you..."

That was when Sakujun bowed.

"I apologize, for what I've done."

The room stared waiting to see what would happen next.

"Hmph, I guess we can at least listen to what he had to say..." Lady Enki grumbled.

"Hey princess!" Ensei said, as he walked in without knocking. But he stopped and glared at Sakujun. "Thanks for the note..."

The two men scowled at one another.

"Want a new rice hole?" Ensei asked.

"Look, no fighting...just listen to me" Shurei said.

* * *

"By getting involved, you invite trouble into your own clan….but I can suppose I can forgive you" Lady Enki said.

"So...would you consider Sakujun's help to restore the clan honor?" Shurei asked.

"You do have point. It's for the best if there is just one governor…a true member of the Sa providence. Besides after the place had been stabilized, two governors will no longer be needed."

Shurei nodded.

"Hmph, if Kokojun can pass the exams and get full support from King Ryuki and the court to become the governor, and if Sakujun can get the support to become the clan leader..."

"But grandmother, the exams are coming up, within two months" Kokojun protested.

"Then you should get going. You can use the time to study."

"But...so soon?" Shunki asked.

"If not now, when? We'll have to wait for a full year for the next exams. You both head back with them, I can keep things running here with Ensei."

"What me?" the man said, with his mouth full of rice.

"An old woman like myself will need a bit of assistance. Are you refusing to help me?"

"Give me three meals a day, and I'd even marry you!"

Lady Enki shuddered.

"I'd sooner go bald than marry you. My Enjun was and will be, the only love of my life."

"But what if I can't get the recommendation..." Kokojun asked, looking nervous.

"Just study, and show some backbone!" Lady Enki snapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Shurei looked on.

Lady Enki had paid for a boat ride, which would them back with time to spare. She had even given her a pouch of gold coins to help cover expenses.

"I...thank you."

"No thanks needed...you'll have enough to deal with soon enough. "

* * *

Seiran watched from the corner.

Eigetsu and Shurei were coming up with a proposal, and Lien, Chun, and Shunki were chatting happily. Korin was off preparing tea for everyone.

Sakujun sighed, not bothering hiding his annoyance.

"Really have some confidence in you at least" Sakujun said, with a scowl on his face.

"I...grandfather Enjun was..."

"Grandfather is dead, stop comparing you to him."

"I...you're right. But if I don't pass..."

"You've got the knowledge, so you should pass. What you lack is the conviction to show for it. Even if you pass, why should anyone support a man who acts like he's afraid to become the governor of his own province?"

"I'm not like you... you're never afraid of anything."

"Do you know why I have to be strong? For Lien. If I don't clean up Sa providence, her life will be in constant danger. And do you think your own wife will be ignored?"

"Shunki...I never thought..."

"Stop being concerned what grandfather would think. Shunki is counting on you, and she's the one who's alive."

* * *

**One month later-**

Huan smiled.

Her business was growing, and she didn't have the time that she had expected o help Kijin. In fact, she still hadn't come up with a charity, so she had done a lot of donations in the mean time.

That was when she stopped.

Shurei wasn't expected back for at least another two months. And she had come back with a few strangers. Had things ended so soon?

Right now, it looked like they were leaving the restaurant. She really didn't want to be rude...

"Miss Hong?" she asked, walking over.

"Oh, Huan..."

"Are you okay? No one is expecting you back so soon."

"Mrs. Ko, I need a favor. Before the exams take place, I need an emergency session with the court. "

Huan knew the exams would happen exactly one month from today.

"I...I'll see what can be done."

"Thank you. I'll be at my home. Please send word when you have news."

"No, I shall come personally."

Bowing, Huan took off.

Huan knocked. She knew how busy Kijin was, but he had said that she could always talk with him, if she needed help.

"Kijin, are you busy?"

"No, come in."

Huan came in, and she panted, trying to catch her breath. Strands of her hair had come loose from her ponytail.

"Mrs. Ko?" Assistant Kei asked.

"Are you okay?" Kijin asked. "If anyone is harassing you..."

She shook her head and smiled. If anyone did one thing to bully her, he simply asked Lord Reishin Hong for a favor.

"No, Miss Hong is back; she needs am emergency court session before the exams are held."

"I...go get Koyu and Shuei. They should be with King Ryuki."

Despite his kindness to her, she still felt intimated, because of his status. He was the King after all.

As she approached, she could hear them talking He was in his study.

"Excuse me, but its Mrs. Ko. May I please come in?"

"Come in" King Ryuki said.

Opening the door, she smiled as she bowed.

"Thank you majesty. It's good to see you as well" she said, as she gave Koyu and Shuei a small smile. "I apologize if I've interrupted."

"No need; I'm glad to see your business is thriving" King Ryuki said.

Huan smiled shyly.

"I'm happy to see you as well, but I take it this isn't a social call?" Shuei asked.

"Miss Hong is back, and has urgent business to discuss with the court, before the next exams."

"Shurei s back already? I hope things went well" Koyu mused.

"She didn't give me any details, but she didn't come alone. Several people were with her, but I didn't have time to be introduced. She asked for an emergency court session."

"We could...hold a session later on tonight" Koyu mused.

"Koyu and Shuei, please inform all officials that an emergency session will take place tonight at seven. Attendance will be mandatory" King Ryuki ordered.

Introductions had been made and Huan nodded.

"Mrs. Ko...thank you" Shurei said.

"Miss Hong for what did to me; it's my honor to help you."

"Mrs. Ko, did you really make that yellow rose hair pin that you're wearing?"

Turing to Sakujun, she nodded.

"I'd like to commission a white lotus hair pin for my wife."

"Thank you. Come see me at your convince. My shop is located next to the department of finance. "

* * *

"First I thank the court for being so considerate" Shurei said, determined. As much as she wanted to greet those who had helped her, she had to deal with business first

"Tell us Miss Hong...why the urgency?" Advisor So asked, with a sly smile.

"I have a proposal...for me and Eigetsu to hand over our positions to Kokojun Sa, while his brother, Sakujun Sa becomes the clan leader."

Chatter spread like a wildfire.

"Why now?" King Ryuki asked, his look both curious and attentive.

"Kokojun Sa wishes to take the exams, so he can pass the qualifications. It's is desire to become the governor of Sa province to restore the honor to the Sa clan. His brother Sakujun wishes to take his place as clan leader, to clean up the corruption."

"And both you and Eigetsu are willing to give of you duties to help the Sa clan?" King Ryuki asked.

"We are" Eigetsu said.

"In order for the court to give our approval, Kokojun must pass within the top three, and both he and Sakujun must be present for questioning after the exams. And even if Kokojun passes, he and his brother will have to endure what all others must do to prove themselves, for at least a month. After that, we will vote."

Shurei sat down and sipped the Gan Lu tea Lien had just made.

"Even I cleaned the bathrooms. You just do jobs that the Advisors give you."

"Well, it could be interesting. You'd be surprised what kind of information you learn by doing jobs like that" Sakujun said, with an impish smile.

"You guys can stay here... I insist" Shurei said as Lord Shoka nodded.

"Thank you" Lien said.

"Miss Hong, we owe you a great debt..." Kokojun said.

"So I insist on helping you with the housework" Lien said with a smile as Shunki nodded.

"I...thank you."

"May I help as well?" Chun asked.

Lien smiled.

"Thank you. We can use the time to get to know one another better. And with such a large household, more hands will make less work!"

"Um, I would like to help" Korin asked shyly.

"Thank you."

"But if you both...will you get reassigned?" Lord Shoka asked.

"I'd like to go back to Sa province and make the building a research center for medical plants. So many herbs exist in the country and many should get tested to see if they have medical purposes" Eigetsu said.

"Eigetsu, if I get the right to become the governor. I will put you in charge of the building" Kokojun said.

"But what about you Miss Hong?" Korin asked.

"I wouldn't mind staying closer to home, but it'll be up to the court where I would be needed."

* * *

**The next morning-**

Huan smiled as Lien and Sakujun had come to an agreement.

It was early morning. And since Sakujun wouldn't be summoned to court until after the exams, he had shown up with Lien just after nine.

"Really, how can..." Lien asked when she had named her price.

"Miss Hong had done so much...I cannot charge you full price when things for you both are uncertain. Are you sure you even wish to commission me?"

"Yes, I'm certain things will work out. Besides, I want to give my wife a present."

Huan smiled as she could see the love between them.

**Several days later-**

Chun smiled as she, Shunki, Korin, and Lien did chores while Kokojun was being tutored by his elder brother nearby.

Lien's hairpin had been delivered only an hour ago. She had smiled as Sakujun had gently put it in his wife's hair.

Shurei and Eigetsu had been taking the time to talk with every official, to try and get support. Seiran was with them. They really hadn't had time to talk since that night.

"The exams will take place next week...I'm certain he'll do fine" she said, giving Shunki a smile.

Shunki nodded.

"He seems to have more confidence in himself. But being looked down upon by other Advisors... he does still seem as weak because of his compassion."

Lien sighed.

"In the end, all we can do is support them, they'll have to do it on their own. And I know how much it'll irritate Sakujun to take orders from anyone, but he knows that it's the only way."

Seiran sighed.

He and Chun hadn't had time to talk since that night. But with the exams coming up, perhaps he should talk with her, since the situation was going to be resolved.

As the days had passed, he could see her being happy to share his life. But they still needed to get to know one another, to see if he could regard her as something more than a friend.

"Seiran...have you talked to Chun?"

"Um, not yet my lady."

"Tonight, I want you two to go out to dinner, just the two of you."

"But I can't..."

"Call it my way of saying thank you. And I like Chun; she's been so kind and helpful. And if it doesn't work out with the Sa clan...I want you to think of yourself for once."

Feeling shy, he just nodded, unsure of how to respond.

* * *

Seiran sighed. He couldn't even afford present for Chun, and refused to ask for money. If he couldn't ...

"Take this."

Looking down, Sakujun held out a handful of silver coins.

"What's this for?"

"Call it my way of thanking you for giving me a chance and for helping the Sa clan."

A few months ago he would've refused, but he nodded, grateful.

"Thank you."

* * *

Chun smiled as she set the tea on the table outside. Good thing she could now make sweet bean buns.

"Welcome home Miss Hong, Seiran, and Eigetsu. Please sit down and relax."

"Um...Miss...Anai ?"

Chun frowned. Why was Seiran nervous?

"Is everything okay?"

"Will you honor me... by allowing me...to take you out to dinner...tonight?"

Chun was so surprised, she dropped her cane. With a gasp, she saw Seiran run to her.

"No..." she said as she shook her head. He'd just make it worse.

When he grabbed onto her, she lost her balance and the both tumbled into the water.

* * *

Lien smiled, she combed out her hair.

"Honesty, don't be embarrassed."

"I know he didn't mean it...but it only reminds me that I need to use a cane to walk."

"I'm sure he doesn't mean it in that way...he just wants to protect you."

"But that's it; he can't protect me all the time. And I don't want him to see me as helpless."

"Look Sakujun acts the same way sometimes...but it doesn't mean he seems me as helpless. He just wants to protect me."

That was when Chun frowned.

"Um, what did you bring out your make-up ?"

Lien smiled.

* * *

Serian sighed. At least his clothes were dry and Chun had agreed. Good thing he put the silver coins in his room before talking to Chun.

"I came to let you know Chun is waiting for you."

He turned and nodded. Since he was recently married...

"How did you know...you wanted to have Lien as your wife?"

"All I knew was that I couldn't live my life without her. Why else would I help her with housework?"

"And when she rejected you?"

"I didn't give up. If I had, I would've lost her."

* * *

He stared. With make-up, Chun took his breath away. Even with a cane, there was an ethereal look to her.

"I didn't do anything, except enhance what she has..." Lien said with a smile.

Chun just smiled, and he could see her blush.

"I...shall we go ?"

She smiled as they sat down. Their table was in the back.

"I'm happy to see things are starting to work themselves out."

"Yes. And I want to thank you. You've been very helpful."

She smiled as she looked down.

"The exams will take place the days after tomorrow. I think Kokojun will pass. Sakujun had spent many hours helping him."

"I'm sure he'll pass as well, but he needs to pass within the top three."

Chun looked up.

"He'll do it. He seems to be more confident. Still, that's only half. Both he and Sakujun must take orders from all the Advisors for a month. It's the only time that they'll have to show all advisors that they truly want to help."

"Tell me, what will you do ?"

"Huh ?"

He smiled.

"If they get the support, I imagine they'll want to return to Sa province. Will you go with them?"

"I...don't know. I've enjoyed spending time with Lien and the others...but I'd miss you if I left."

He smiled.

"I'd miss you as well."

"I...thank you" Chun said.

That was when she blushed as he reached over and gently held her hand.

"Chun, I've seen what an honorable woman you are. I'd be honored to have you for my wife."

"You...do you mean that?"

"I do"

Before she could blink, he leaned over and gently kissed her. After moment, she closed her eyes and smiled when he gently pulled back.

"You just gave my first kiss."

"I...you've never had man show any interest in you?"

She shook her head.

"Men want wife who can walk."

* * *

She smiled as she knew she had found the man that would make her happy. She knew that not only he loved her, but she loved him.

"I'll stay with you...and we'll build a life together" she said, as they walked back.

He smiled and nodded.

"We'll have to let them know...I think you'd want the Sa clan at the wedding."

"Yes...but what if...what of Kokojun and Sakujun can't get the support?"

"I'm sure they will, but if they don't...Miss Hong said they would stay until they could have t place of their own. And we'll still marry."


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so happy for the both of you" Lien said. "Why don't I plan the wedding?"

"I think that's an excellent idea" Sakujun said. "Regardless of what happens, I wouldn't dream of missing the wedding."

"The exam is the day after tomorrow...what about the day after the situation had been resolved?" Shurei suggested.

"Um, that should work" Chun said.

"And Chun, I'm happy you're staying. I now feel like I have a brother and a sister" Shurei said.

* * *

"All members of the Hong clan, and Koyu and Shuei. They're friends of Shurei" Chun said, over dinner. "And Kijin and Huan. Both have been very kind to us. And King Ryuki. He's been gracious, but I doubt he'll have the time to come."

Seiran looked down. He still hadn't told her the truth. And maybe that needed to be changed.

"Chun, he'll come...I'm sure if it."

Chun looked up.

"How can you be sure?"

"Come on, I need to talk to you."

* * *

Chun dropped her cane. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she leaned on him for support.

He future husband was the supposed dead prince!

"I...why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was worried...that you wouldn't see me as Seiran, but as Prince Seien. And a few people know who I truly am, such as the Hong clan, and Koyu and Shuei...and Sakujun. I did things that I now regret."

She looked up.

"My feelings for you will never change. No matter your name or location, I want to be by your side."

Closing her eyes, she clung to him as he kissed her. When he pulled back, she rested her head on his chest.

"I swear by my blood, I will protect you" he said.

* * *

**Five days later-**

Shurei and Eigetsu stood before the court. The results were in.

Lord Shoka had left last night, but had wished his daughter well.

Kokojun had barely managed to get third place. But he stood before King Ryuki. Beside him, Sakujun looked calm.

The questions had persisted for well over an hour. Kokojun had given his reasons for wanting to become the governor. Sakujun had given his reasons for wanting to become the clan leader.

She still wasn't Shurei Hong just yet, but when she went home, she felt like she would finally be her old self, and not a government official.

"Now, the two of you will each prove yourselves..." Adviser So said with a sly smile.

"Actually, I would like to have them for the next week, if possible" Shuei said. "I need them."

"Why the urgency?" King Ryuki asked.

"My brother Ryuren is coming for a visit. What better way to ask them to prove themselves by having them watch him?"

"But where will he stay?" King Ryuki asked.

"He's welcome to stay with me" Shurei said, with a smile.

"I see no problem, and it would show their dedication and competence" Advisor So said.

"Does anyone have reason to think that they would be more useful someplace else?" King Ryuki asked.

The court got silent, and a cricket could he head. No one wanted to have anything to do with the boy who was seen as a bother.

"Then it's agreed. You have the court's full support" King Ryuki said.

"Thank you Miss Hong. He arrives tomorrow."

* * *

"Babysitting...how amusing" Sakujun said, as the household sat down to dinner.

Seiran smiled.

"You'll have you hands full. He's quite eccentric."

"How bad can it be?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why else would no one object to having you keep an eye on him? You'll spend more time with him then Lien."

Lien laughed.

* * *

Seiran smiled, amused.

After dropping of his younger brother, Shuei had quickly left, claiming urgent business at the palace.

Ryuren seemed fascinated with Sakujun and Kokojun.

"Hm, you wear make-up, and you are rather plain. A complete contrast. This calls for a song."

That was when both brother winced as Ryuren began to play his flute...very badly.

"Really, why play the flute here? Save it for when your brother comes" Sakujun offered, looking only slightly annoyed.

Ryuren stopped playing and stared.

"Silly brother number four as no appreciation for art or music. But perhaps you are right. But why strive to play for one? It would be much better for me to play for the court. Yes, I shall play for the entire court on my final day!"

* * *

"So you both are my guides...very interesting."

He was outside, while Shurei was doing some last minute cleaning with the rest of the women. Kokojun and Sakujun were with him.

"Yes, I suppose we are" Sakujun said.

"Well, you both look much more interesting that the silly brother of mine. But at least I shall visit with kindred spirit, and kindred spirit two and maybe two point five."

Looking by the expressions on their faces, he smiled.

"He is referring to Shurei and Eigetsu" he explained.

"And two point five?" Sakujun asked.

"It's Eigetsu when he gets drunk."

* * *

Introductions had been given and it looked liked it wouldn't be so bad.

"Hmph, the house still looks shabby...it must be depressing to live here."

Everyone stared, surprised at the rude comment.

"Miss Hong, I know that came out rude, but why not let me make this place more creative? Some flowers would certainly help out."

"Well, I still need to watch my money...and it's not always a guarantee that someone will be here to tend to the plants. And I can't keep asking my aunts to help out."

"Hmph, than I think I should at least help you out with the repairs. And since you both are watching me, it's only fair that you help."

"Me, do repairs?" Kokojun asked.

Ryuren shrugged.

"I don't know how it's done either, but it would be an interesting thing to learn. And it would depress me, to stare at a broken wall every day. I shall even buy the supplies."

"If you really want to help, I can teach all of you how it's done" Seiran offered.

"Good."

"Really, you don't need to pay for the materials and do the labor" Shurei said.

"I don't mind. Besides doesn't seeing the disrepair depress you?"

"Well, I don't mind. I'm just happy to be home right now."

"Well, I would like to help. And maybe get more fish and water plants. They would survive for time at least. And I'll get some extra supplies, so you'll have what you need if something happens."

"This place is rather big...why don't we help?" Chun offered.

"Women don't do repair work. You can just cook and clean if you want to help."

Lien frowned, offended.

"A woman can work just as hard as a man!"

"How? You use cane to walk" he said, as he glanced at Chun.

Lien smiled playfully.

"Then why don't we make bet? If we can prove to you that woman can help out, why don't you...prove to us that you men can cook and clean?"

"An interesting challenge...we accept."

"Huh? But I can't cook!" Kokojun protested.

"How hard can it be?" Ryuren asked. "It seems easy enough. Some food and water, a few spices. I'm sure it'll be easy."

* * *

All members of the Hong Clan, as well as Koyu and Shuei, Ryuki and Kijin, and Huan had agreed to come to the Hong household for a dinner party tonight.

Seiran was looking forwards to visiting, and he knew it would mean a lot to Shurei. She didn't say it, but she hated being away from her family.

* * *

"So, all you have to do is prove that women can work hard and the men have to cook and clean for the day?" Huan asked, as the women cooked.

Chun nodded as the women laughed.

"Still, what about you and Seiran?" Yuri asked.

"I've accepted his proposal. We'll have the wedding a day after things have been resolved. I want everyone here to come."

"Oh, another wedding!" Zhao said. "Congratulations!"

"Are you staying here than?" Yuri asked.

"Yes."

* * *

"See Koyu? When will you settle down?" Reishin asked. Everyone was looking forward to the wedding, and to dinner as delicious smells were in the air.

"When I'm good and ready!"

Seiran chuckled.

"Stop teasing him" Kijin said.

"Hm, a mask..." Ryuren said as he reached out.

"That's not very polite" Shuei said, with a frown.

"Oh, forgive me. The detail is very exquisite...I want one for myself."

"Huh?" Shuei said, looking confused.

"Yes, I want to wear a mask...but I want to wear animals ones. Could you give me the contact information sir?"

Kijin pointed to Reishin.

"Guilty" the man chuckled.

"Sir, how much will you charge me to commission a mask as exquisite as the one Mr. Ko is wearing?"

"Nothing, it's a hobby of mine."

"Then I would like an orange squirrel mask please."

"Consider it done. It should be ready in two days. I will deliver it personally."

Shuei groaned.

"Hmph, silly brother number four had no sense of taste. Speaking of, I need to practice."

That was when Ryuren took out his flute.

"Um, why don't you save that for another time?" Shuei suggested.

"I need to practice, silly brother number four."

"For what?" Shuei said, looking suspicious.

"On the final day of my visit, I plan on giving a concert to the court. Pity I will not be able to play at your wedding. I shall need to buy a gift thought."

"Um, why not wait? Seiran asked.

"Hm, good idea. I can practice at the marketplace and let the public be inspired."

The whole group was relieved when Ryuren sat down, and put away his flute.

"You know, have you considered what might happen if you both give up your posts?" Shuei asked, hoping to distract his brother.

"I'm sure Eigetsu will go back to Sa province, and Shurei will get reassigned."

"She will. I know she doesn't like being away from home" Ryuki said.

"And you miss her" Shuei cooed.

"I do miss her, very much."

"I would love to have my niece nearby" Reishin said.

"It would be nice to have her around" Koyu agreed.

"She's proven herself as more than capable. And it's time to consider the future of the country" Kijin said.

Reishin smiled.

"I take it you have an idea?"

"Huan and I had a chat the other day. Would all of you agree that the children we see today will be running things in the future?"

"Yes, it's enviable" Ryuki said.

"Than what good is it to have person run things when they don't have decent education?"

All the men stared.

"You have point" Koyu said.

"Here's my idea..." Kijin said. "But don't say anything until after things have settled down. Getting the support will take time."

* * *

Chun smiled as she saw the love between the various married couples as they sat down to dinner.

"_I wonder if I be able to have a child...Seiran would make a wonderful father."_

Looking around she smiled, as it felt good to know she belonged.

"...stopped going to brothels?" Ryuren asked.

Blushing, she looked over.

"Really can't you think of more polite conversation?" Shuei asked, frowning.

"You often spent more time there than in your own home."

"Um, I don't think that's appropriate" Shurei said with a nervous chuckle, glancing at Huan, who winced.

"Yes, I stopped!" Shuei snapped.

"Why? Did something happen that prevents you from enjoying yourself with a woman?"

All the women blushed.

"You're a guest; it's really rude to ask personal questions! And not to mention you made all the women uncomfortable!"

Ryuren looked around. Every woman looked embarrassed.

"I'm sorry for this Miss Hong. My brother still..." Shuei said.

"I must make amends!" Ryuren said, standing up.

"Please, just sit down" Shuei begged.

"No silly brother number four! I will make amends for being so rude!"

"Just sit down!" Shuei snapped.

Ryuren began to hop around like a frog.

"The stars are calling to me. Under the sky, I will make amends!"

"I think' you've done enough..." Shurei said, looking stressed.

Flapping like a bird, he made bird noises as he began to run around.

"Miss Hong and the other women spend a lot of time cooking a meal. It's very rude for us to not taste what they prepared" Seiran said.

Ryuren stopped.

"Oh, good point."

Acting calm, Ryuren sat down, and took a bite.

* * *

"I'm so sorry..." Shuei said, as the woman cleaned up inside, as the men talked outside.

"It's fine...he doesn't know about Huan" Kijin said, but his tone was stern.

Nearby, Ryuren was climbing a tree, to get better view of the sky.

"No wonder the court didn't protest" Sakujun muttered with a scowl. "Watching him for full week..."

"At least doing the repairs tomorrow should keep him occupied" Seiran pointed out.

That was when Ryuren began to make owl noises. Nearby and owl responded.

"For a day at most" Sakujun scowled. "How else are we supposed to keep him occupied?"

"He did talk about wanting to make the place more ccreative" Kokojun mused.

"And I do want Shurei to be home. And it will take time, even if Kijin's idea does work."

"Then let me bring over the roof tiles, to show my appreciation for watching him" Shuei said.

"Thank you, I'm sure Shurei will be grateful" Seiran said.

"Are the women actually going to help?" Koyu asked.

"Yes, and I have feeling Ryuren will be proven wrong" he chuckled.

* * *

**The next morning-**

"Oh, so you don't mind?" Ryuren asked over breakfast.

"Well, we don't want a lot of plants, besides water ones, but maybe some art work...things that will be okay if I'm away from home for few weeks" Shurei said.

"Ah, I understand. Tomorrow, I will go shopping."

* * *

Seiran stared.

They had enough roof tiles for a year! Not to mention other materials for repairs.

"Really, you..." Shurei said.

"Yes, I did, for the way he acted" Shuei said. "I hope you have the room."

"We have plenty of space for the extra roof tiles. Thank you for being so generous."

Shuei nodded.

* * *

Chun smiled as she, Lien, Shunki, and Shurei, and Korin worked on repairing several cracks.

"He's so rude" Korin snapped. "He practically called your home a hovel!"

Shurei sighed as she looked around.

"It's not exactly a lie."

"Well, it's still rude! Hmph, and making animal noises?"

"Well, look at it this way. We'll have day off to play while the men cook and clean" Lien smirked.

"What should we do?" she asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"I say let's go to the baths...get some pampering! Massages, having our feet rubbed..." Lien smirked.

"It would be relaxing..." Shurei admitted. "But leaving them to watch the house and Ryuren?"

"They'll be shopping, so he shouldn't do too much damage" Lien said.

"I don't know...after last night, maybe we should stay here" Shurei said.

"I think they can handle things...Sakujun was able to handle me after all" Lien said, with a sly smile. "He says that after me, he can handle anything."

"Oh, that sounds so romantic!" Korin said.

Lien chuckled as she blushed.

"I guess it is. I never thought that I'd be so happy with him."

"And the way Mrs. Ko acted...it seems that she and Kijin are also in love" Korin said with a smile. "And you as well Shunki!"

Shunki smiled and nodded.

"And you Miss Anai, you'll be married to Seiran!"

"And what about you Korin? Are you in love?" Shurei asked.

Korin gasped.

"I...I don't know."

"From what I've seen love can be different for everyone. When Sakujun and I met, he made it very clear he was attracted to me" Lien said, with a small smile.

"With Kokojun, love between us just slowly seemed to happen. He was always kind to me. I didn't think about being his wife until I was much older."

"Wait, aren't you his sister?" Lien asked.

"Not by blood. I was adopted as child and was a... playmate for Kokojun."

* * *

**Late afternoon-**

Everyone was filthy, but the repairs had been done. Every tile and wall had been repaired. Not a single crack could be found.

"I will admit, that woman can work just hard as a man" Ryuren said.

"Yes!" Lien smirked.

"Hmph, as you cooked last night, I insisted on taking everyone out to dinner. I'm sure no one wants to cook after all the hard work."

* * *

"Hmph tomorrow will prove interesting. Cooking and cleaning..." Ryuren mused.

"Take a day off" Kijin said as he walked past then with Huan.

"No, I'm..." Huan protested.

"Mr. and Mrs. Ko?" Ryuren asked.

The couple stopped and bowed.

"How nice to see you all once again" Huan said.

"I would like to make amends for last night. Please join us" Ryuren invited.

"I...thank you."

* * *

"He wants me to take a day off" Huan said.

"You've been working hard all week."

"You don't take a day off" Huan smiled, looking impish.

"Huan, we're going to spend the day at the baths tomorrow...come and join us" Lien said.

"That does sound nice..."

"She will join you" Kijin said.

"Honesty Kijin!" Huan snapped.

"Huan, you've been busy all week, I don't want to see you get fatigued. All of your orders have been finished. Please, take some time off."

As the food arrived, more than one person jumped as Kijin's mouth became exposed.

* * *

**The next morning-**

Chun smiled as she and the rest of the women cooked breakfast for the household.

Everyday brought their wedding day closer. Ryuki had said that he would be welcome to get married in the palace gardens.

Still almost three weeks...and there was still no way of knowing if Sakujun and Kokojun would get the support they wanted.

"Are you okay?" Lien asked.

"Just thinking about the wedding...I just hope things work out."

"They well. Just relax."

* * *

"Cooking and cleaning..." Ryuren murmured. "I shouldn't be too hard...is alcohol really flammable?"

Korin growled.

"You should remember that this isn't your home, and that any damage you do cause will have to be fixed!"

"Hmph, very true..." Ryuren mused.

"It's okay Korin, just relax" Eigetsu said, with a smile.

"How can I? We'll come back and this place will be one big pile of charcoal!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Sakujin, Kokojun, Eigetsu and I will be here."

"I guess...besides, a day at the baths does sound nice."

"It will be a nice way to spend the day" Shunki said. "And it'll be nice to chat with Huan."

"It is weird that your father left without so much as word...he just left a note" Korin sighed.

"Father does that from time to time" Shurei said.

"I'm sure he'll be back" Seiran said.

* * *

"He basically ordered me to join you..." Huan smirked, as they sat around outside, waiting for a manicure.

Shurei sighed.

"It will be nice to relax today..."

That was when an assistant walked out.

"Gan Lu tea was just delivered for you all...please enjoy it."

"I'm fine...so maybe later..." Lien said.

Chun smiled as she served herself some tea. Lien had already said that she would happily share her own stash of tea as a wedding gift.

"_In just a few weeks, I'll actually be a bride..."_

As the other woman talked, she smiled as she thought of Seiran...and took a sip.

But a few moments later, she coughed.

"_The tea tasted normal..._

"Chun?"

Feeling weak and cold, she looked and saw the other woman staring at her.

"I don't feel good..."

"The tea...it's poisoned!" Lien shouted.

"I'll get the doctor!" Huan said running off.

Chun just lay back as she felt so tired. But she also felt so peaceful.

"Chun, please stay awake..." Lien begged as she began to cry.

"Tell Seiran...I love him..."

* * *

Seiran sighed as he, Sakujin and Kokojun put out the fire. Well, at least the house had looked good for littlle while.

Outside, Eigetsu was talking to Ryuren.

"And to think we've only been watching him for a few hours...this day is going to be hell" Sakujun grumbled. "I say we encourage him to go shopping after this."

Seiran had to agree.

Ryuren had soaked some fruit in wine, and tried to cook them. The end result had been a small fire.

"I guess we should've been more careful..." he sighed.

"I apologize" Ryuren said, as he walked into the kitchen. "I have made more work for you all. That was not my intention. I simply wanted to try and cook dish I enjoyed."

"It's fine...we all make mistakes" Kokojun said.

"Hmph, the least I can do is pay for some repairs..."

* * *

Huan cursed. It looked liked no one was home.

"Damn, of all the times..."

Shaking her head, she knew she had to try and find them. They must've gone to the market.

* * *

After buying the materials for the repairs, Ryuren insisted getting some cooking lessons, so he could help prepare dinner tonight.

"I'll be happy to teach you..." Serian said, with a smile.

"Good, because I do not wish to..."

"Wait!"

The group looked to see Huan running towered them.

"Mrs. Ko..."

"Something happened to Chun! Please come with me!"

* * *

"Gan Lu tea..." he murmured as he knelt by the bed, holding Chun's hand. Her skin was ashen, and her breathing was slow.

"I think someone with a grudge against Sakujun sent it...I think it was meant for me" Lien said. "I'm so sorry..."

Serian glared.

"What's being done?"

"Some of the tea was taken to Dr. To, they're trying to figure out what was used."

"Let me speak to him, I might be able to smell out the poison" Sakujun offered.

"Chun ...by the way she acted, the tea tasted normal..."

"Then I know what was used. It was something I used once before...I'll speak to him and let him know about the cure."

"Sakujun, could this...be fatal?"

The man nodded as he gave him a glace, before walking out of the room.

* * *

"I hate this! All I can do is watching...she could be dying!" he snapped.

"Seiran..." Shurei said, but he shook his head.

"It's not fair...Chun..."

"When Sakujun was poisoned, I was scared to...but if Sakujun knows the cure...she'll be fine."

"But what if...she can't walk, what if something else happens to her?"

"Huan found a doctor shortly after Chun drank the tea" Sakujun said, coming back in the room. "She might be bit weak, but she should fully recover."

"Do you know who did this?"

"I will find out" Sakujun said with a cold smile.

"But what if this..." Lien asked, looking worried.

"If this jeopardizes our chances, I don't care. Chun is your cousin, and that means more to me than getting support."

"He's right. Besides the court...they wouldn't care of Chun died" Shunki said, looking stern.

"I want to find whoever is responsible for this...tonight."

"Then let's go" Sakujun smrked.

"Just...please don't do anything that you would regret" Shurei asked.

* * *

Shurei sighed. She hadn't seen Seiran so angry...

It was just her, Shunki, Lien and Korin.

"He'd be just as angry if it was you who had been poisoned" Lien said.

That was when there was knock.

"Come in."

She smiled when the door opened. She saw Ryuki, Koyu, and Shuei.

"I'm sorry, we wanted to come sooner, but things came up" Koyu said.

"Is she okay?" Ryuki asked.

"She got the antidote...but we're just worried if there could be any type of damage."

"Where is Seiran?" Ryuki asked.

"He and Sakujun went to go find the person responsible."

The men glanced at one another.

* * *

At the Hong household Kokojun and Ryuren and Eigetsu sighed as they finished the repairs.

"Silly brother number four says that it good to keep busy in a crisis. Even when Miss Anai recovers, it might be sometime before she regains her strength."

"True..."

"Hmph, so it seems like the wedding will most likely happen here..."

"I guess..."

"Then let's do what we can to make this place more...creative. Red water lilies would look stunning in the water...and most appropriate. I will go see Mrs. Ko to commission something for her in the morning."

* * *

Seiran and Sakujun smiled.

Just as Sakujun had thought, the man had been in an alley behind a tavern, doing some gambling. He looked plain, but Sakujun said that he was tea seller who had been rude to him before.

"So you think you can get away with trying to kill my wife?" Sakujun asked, with cold smile.

"I..."

Seiran glared.

"The woman who was poisoned happens to be my fiancée...who is under the protection of the Hong clan!"

"I'm sorry...I didn't..." the man gulped.

"Hmph, should we kill him?" Sakujun asked.

"I'd like to, but that's too quick."

"I agree, but we really should do something..."

"Please don't kill me!" the man yelped.

Both men glared.

"Wait!"

Both men looked up to find Shuei, Koyu, and Ryuki walking toward them.

"I'll take him into to custody..." Shuei offered.

"Chun could've died because of him!" Seiran snapped.

"We'll hold him accountable..." Ryuki said, but Seiran shook his head.

"Keeping him alive when he tried to kill Chun...I'll kill him!"

"Think about it...do you really want to do this?" Sakujun asked calmly. "We're both trying to make amends for the past. Yes, I know we both want him dead, but would Lien and Chun approve?"

That comment got him. He glared, but lowered his sword.

"I assure you he will pay..." Shuei said, with nod.

* * *

Lien sighed when Seiran and Sakujun came back.

"Did you send them my lotus?" Sakujun asked.

"No, Miss Hong just mentioned that she was worried what you two might do" Lien said she walked over and put her arms around Sakujun's waist.

Seiran looked over.

"Thank you my lady. You stopped me from doing something that would've been a mistake."

Shurei nodded.

"It's late, and Chun is sleeping. She won't wake up until tomorrow. But she still will be pretty weak for the next few days."

"And after that?"

"Well... she should rest for the next few weeks... and her immune system will be bit weak, but she should be fine if she takes it easy."

"Shunki, Korin, and I and I will watch over her" Lien said, as Shunki and Korin nodded.

"Thank you" he said grateful.

* * *

Shurei smiled.

"The house looks clean...thank you"

Kokojun and Ryuren nodded.

"Miss Hong, can I help with anything?" Ryuren asked.

"No, you're still a guest."

* * *

Late that night, Seiran stood in the room Chun had been using. The bed was made, and the room was clean, but he sighed.

"_Why did she even choose me? I can't even afford our own home..."_

"She loves you; it's as simple as that."

Looking behind him, Sakujun was leaning on the doorway.

They talked outside.

"I can't sleep either, and I didn't want to wake up my lotus. And I figured you'd blame yourself. If you do that, you'll never be able to move on."

"But what if I can't protect her?" Seiran asked.

"You just have to do what you can. Lien and Chun are like sisters...and Lien doesn't blame me for what happened, and neither will Chun."

* * *

**The next morning-**

Chun had never felt so weak...or helpless.

Using her cane to walk had never bothered her. But it now made her realize how dependant she was on Seiran.

"_If I get injured, he'll have to take care of me...I can't take him away from Miss Hong."_


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey!"

Chun was relieved when it was just Lien who walked into the room.

"Where's Shurei?"

"Back at the house with everyone. I think she wanted us to talk in private."

"Lien, tell him..."

"No, you are gonna marry him."

"No, if I can't even walk...I can't be burden!"

"Have you even tried to walk?"

"I..." she blushed. "I was so weak..."

"Chun, I think...have you been using the cane so that..."

"It's the only thing I have to remember my parents!"

"Do you want to walk on your wedding day?"

"More than anything" she admitted biting her lip.

"Then I'll help you. Your strong, don't doubt yourself. You may have been weak before, but you're much stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Do you...really think I can walk in my wedding?"

"Yes, so let's not waste another second!"

* * *

**Several days later-**

Seiran watched with amusement. Seeing Sakujun so irritated was amusing.

That was when he heard yet another crash from Chun's room. Once again all the women had gone in to...chat with her. Just as they had done since the day Chun had come back.

With Chun in recovery, that had left the men to take care of the chores, which seemed to keep Ryuren busy.

"Hmph, what are they up to?" Sakujun frowned.

Ryuren sighed.

"You both don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Never mind. I promised I wouldn't tell."

Sakujun glared.

"It's okay...they are cousins after all" he said.

"That's what has me worried. Lien would never keep anything from me."

That was when they heard a second crash.

"We're okay!" Lien shouted. "Don't you dare peek Sakujun!"

"See?" Sakujun said, glaring.

* * *

Chun groaned.

The last few days had been hard. But she was determined to walk to her husband for her own wedding.

However doing it quietly was problem...and she had to make sure she didn't push herself.

"We need privacy...let's head to the baths. Maybe swimming will help" Lien said.

"That...should work. They all have to be suspicious."

Lien snickered.

"Sakujun is...it's driving him nuts that I won't tell him! But I can't risk him knowing."

* * *

Chun frowned. The men would go to the baths as well.

"Yes, I day at the baths does sound nice" Ryuren said.

Lien frowned.

"Really we'll be fine..."

"I must insist my lotus" Sakujun said.

* * *

Seiran frowned, as the hot bath didn't help him relax.

Since coming back, Chun was...she was hiding something from him. But at the same time, she seemed happier.

Still, what was going on that she was keeping from him? All he wanted was to make her happy. But she hadn't asked to speak to him once.

"_Have I done..."_

"They're conspiring" Sakujun scowled.

"I'm sure it's nothing" Kokojun said, as Eigetsu nodded.

"Any man with half of brain knows to never underestimate a woman...Lien taught me that the hard way" Sakujin said.

"True, I really don't want to get on Korin's bad side" Eigetsu said.

* * *

Chun sighed.

"I feel guilty, for making him worry."

"You can tell him something...like you needed to talk to another woman about something."

"To be honest, I am nervous...about my wedding night. I've never been with a man."

Lien smiled.

"You don't need to worry. Seiran will be gentle with you. I can see that you'll be loved and protected...just like I am."

Chun blushed, but nodded.

"He does love you...and he also might be afraid that he's done something wrong" Shurei said. "Maybe we should be more honest with them."

* * *

**That night-**

"I had to talk...I had a lot of questions that I need to talk to the others about" she said, as they sat down to dinner...courtesy of Ryuren.

Seiran sighed.

"But what are you doing with the others?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes, but it won't be ready until the wedding."

Kokojun sighed.

"So you guys are helping her with something?"

Shunki nodded.

"She doesn't have any family after all."

Sakujun frowned.

"Then why all the secrecy?"

"Because it's a surprise...don't worry my precious Sakujun" she said as she kissed him on the lips.

He sighed.

"Very well my lotus."

* * *

**Several days later-**

Chun frowned as even from a distance, she and the others could hear Ryuren playing the flute.

He had made the house more creative by buying her some things like dishes...dishes that would be used for company, as well for everyday. He had even bought several glass vases...as well as other small furnishings.

Since it was Ryuren's last day, he had chosen to surprise the royal court...by walking right in during the day's session.

Nearby, she and the entire household watched with amusement. Huan had shown up just before the concert, and seemed pleased.

"We really shouldn't be laughing..." Lien said, amused.

"After the way I was treated...I think this what they deserve...excerpt for Kijin and your family and friends Miss Hong" Mrs. Ko said.

"I second that..." Lien agreed. "I only was able to get help because of Miss Hong."

"That's bit harsh..." Shurei pointed out.

That was when the music stopped. The group waited, to see what would happen.

"Would anyone like an encore?" Ryuren offered.

"Arrest him!" Advisor So snapped. They watched as Ryuren ran like bat out of hell as he was chased by several guards.

* * *

**Two weeks later-**

Chun sighed. It was done. Sakujun and Kokojun had the full support of the court, and the document to prove it.

As she leaned on Seiran as she watched Lien and Shunki embrace their husbands, she smiled. Her wedding would take place tomorrow, with the house in full repair.

And best of all, she was confident that she could walk. Sure she'd walk with limp, but she'd be able to walk to her husband.

That was when Lien looked over, and winked.

With a smile, Chun winked back.

"What are you up to now?" Sakujun asked.

"Nothing, my precious Sakujun."

He frowned at her.

* * *

Chun smiled as Lien did her make-up.

Shurei had recently presented her with Ryuren's gift...a hairpin with a red water lily. The color symbolized her connection to the Hong clan.

"I'm so nervous..." she said as Lien smiled as she used the hairpin to put her hair up. She wore a similar hair pin as well, but it was white instead of red.

Lien smiled

"Don't be. You're going to walk to Seiran."

"But my balance sometimes..."

"Time will take care of that, Now, let's finish up."

* * *

Besides the household and all members of the Hong clan, Koyu, Ryuki, Shuei, and Mr. and Mrs. Ko had arrived. Even Lady Shusui had come.

"Beautiful day for wedding" Yuri said. She looked over at the red water lilies that were open. No cracks could be seen, and the walls looked to be maintained. She hadn't seen the place look so good in years.

Lord Reishin gave his son glace.

"I wonder when our son will take vows."

"Leave him alone...he'll settle down when the right woman comes along" Yuri said, with warm smile.

"Did you get word from Shoka?" Kuro asked, sitting down with Zhao.

"No, rather unusual" Reishin remarked.

* * *

Seiran was shaking.

Tonight, Chun would be his...her things had been moved into his room only short time ago.

His wedding night...he wondered of Chun was as nervous as he was. He didn't want to act pushy, but he was interested in Chun as a woman. And he was to embarrassed to talk to anyone, even Lord Shoka.

"_So much happened and we really didn't have time to talk..."_

That was when he gasped as he saw...Chun walking toward him. With her hair up, and wearing make-up he was humbled to know that he had won her heart.

"That is my gift...I want to walk besides you."

Humbled, he smiled as the men looked on in shock.

* * *

That night, Chun smiled.

After being congratulated by everyone, she smiled as every sat down to the meal that had been prepared by the other woman.

"Excuse me, I would like to present the couple with a gift" Ryuki said.

That was when he held out two red roses...ones that grew in the castle gardens. She and Seiran took them.

"Seiran, you have kept Shurei safe and have worked hard for the good of the country...and as token of my appreciation, a rose bush will be delivered tomorrow along with a purple hydrangea."

She smiled, recalling how her husband was the supposed dead prince, and Ryuki's brother. She knew this was a sign of Ryuki's support of their marriage.

"I...thank you" Seiran said.

* * *

Koyu looked on as Seiran and Chun smiled.

"They seem happy..." Reishin mused.

"Seiran is good person...he deserves whatever happiness he can get."

"What about you?" Reishin asked.

"Me ? I get lost, live with my parents,...what woman would want a man like that?"

"The right one. Koyu, you've helped Shurei...and I couldn't be happier at having the honor to raise you as my own. You're a man with honor. No father can as go anything more. The woman that you choose will be fortunate...

"...and she'll see you for who you are" Yuri said.

Koyu looked over and smiled as he saw the love between the various couples. He looked on as he saw Shuei talking with Lady Shusui.

With a smile, he watched as Shusui slapped him when his hands began to wander.

* * *

**Next story- **Tragedy strikes the Hong clan, as they learn the fate of Lord Shoka. The only witness will be young woman. Thrown together by circumstances, Koyu find himself falling for a woman he's been asked to guard. Can he keep her alive?

"Failure Is Not Falling Down, But Refusing To Get Up"


End file.
